


во льдах

by ggryphonn



Category: Winx Club
Genre: AU, Angst and Tragedy, Bad end, Character Death, F/F, Unrequited Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25402864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ggryphonn/pseuds/ggryphonn
Summary: Когда-то мудрости королевы возносились молитвы, но сейчас она слепа. Слепа от любви к девчонке, только что скрывшейся в портале, которую гордо называют последней феей земли. Когда-то Небула смотрела на свою королеву столь же слепо, наслаждаясь её величием, силой, что была ей так нужна. Сейчас она смотрит на неё с отвращением.
Relationships: Morgana/Nebula
Kudos: 4





	во льдах

**Author's Note:**

> Работа очень старая и перенесена на АО3 для того чтобы поддержать пользовательниц, уходящих с фикбука. Качество оставляет желать лучшего :)

Морганой восхищаются. Её любят так, как самые преданные ученики любят своего учителя. Измученные, изнеможённые феи, потерявшие свои крылья и жившие в заточении много веков, черпают свои силы из холодного спокойствия, исходящего от неё, из непоколебимой уверенности, стальной выдержки.

Когда-то мудрости королевы возносились молитвы, но сейчас она слепа. Слепа от любви к девчонке, только что скрывшейся в портале, которую гордо называют последней феей земли. Когда-то Небула смотрела на свою королеву столь же слепо, наслаждаясь её величием, силой, что была ей так нужна. Сейчас она смотрит на неё с отвращением.

— Моргана, вы не можете… — тихо начинает она, резко втягивая воздух, будто перед прыжком в прорубь.

Это бесполезно. Её королевы нет. От любви не лечат, по крайней мере, так думает Небула, и в её душе разгорается, словно искра, иррациональная ненависть к соплячке, забравшей у неё Моргану. Моргану, сейчас готовую простить магов Чёрного Круга, если эта дрянь с отвратительным, приторным именем «Рокси» и мерзкими крашеными патлами её попросит.

Все эти игры в добро и справедливость вызывают в Небуле острое желание прочистить желудок.

— Вы предательница, Моргана, и вы заплатите за это.

***

Когда-то, когда они с Морганой были молоды, когда-то, когда они только оказались заперты в собственном дворце, когда-то, когда в них ещё горела надежда, тогда Небула была феей Мира. Когда фее всего двадцать три, ей легко прощать и говорить о чем-то высоком, о принципах, нравственных ценностях.

Когда ей было двадцать три, она считала, что влюблена в Моргану.

Сейчас, когда ей чуть больше трёхсот, она знает, что это было эгоистичным желанием защиты, желанием опереться на кого-то, переложить ответственность на чужую голову.

Сейчас, когда ей чуть больше пятисот, она ненавидит Моргану. Её ненависть — словно желание, но темнее, глубже. И горит она все яростнее.

***  
Ненависть ко всему вокруг туманит ей голову, застилает глаза кровавой пеленой бешенства, заставляя совершать фатальные ошибки.

Она свергает королеву и сама становится ей. Чувство азарта кипит в её крови и, кажется, нет ничего, что может пойти не так.

Всё пойдет так, как должно, и весь мир узнает, что это — быть отвергнутым, быть униженным, быть растоптанным, узнает, какова боль от вырванных крыльев, потерянного разума и любви.

И единственный человек, который может её остановить, сейчас сгинет в проклятом зеркале.

Всё пойдет по плану.

***

Всё идёт не по плану, как только в измерении омега появляются винкс. И Моргана. И та мерзкая девчонка, Рокси.

Как только она видит дрянь, забравшую её королеву, она срывается, безумно хохочет, до смерти пугая загнанных в угол Магов Чёрного Круга, и, наплевав на всё, что когда-либо было ей дорого, бросается на Рокси, точно зная, что Лейла закончит её охоту.

Когда Винкс побеждают её, загнав в угол, точно так же, как она Магов Чёрного Круга, ей хочется закричать от душащей ярости, от слёз, катящихся по лицу, но тело покрывается льдом, и в душе не остаётся ничего, кроме выжженной пустыни.

И единственный человек, который мог бы её спасти, оставляет её, позволяя ей сгинуть в бездне измерения омега, навсегда превратив пылающее сердце в треснувший лёд.


End file.
